1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electric connector assembly, particularly to an electric connector assembly comprising multiple terminals with upper and lower contact arms, which can contact the contact points of flexible flat cable (FFC) in two directions, and the inserting angles for FFC can be changed depending on demand. The steadiness of FCC also can be maintained while the electric connector assembly contacts the FFC. Besides, the electric connector assembly comprises a two-piece-type of plastic core for saving the materials of multiple terminals, and a metal case for joining the FFC.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Currently, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is usually used in dynamic circuit connecting parts, or assembling parts disposed on different planes in current electronic products. FPC has many advantages, such as high density of wiring, light weight, thin thickness and less limitation for wiring space, high flexibility, so FPC is widely applied to many fields, such as PC and peripheral products, communication products, monitor, and consuming electronic products. FPC is generally provided with an electric connector connected at the edge, so as to electrically transmit the electric signals easily.
A conventional electric connector applied in this field has a rectangular insulator body with a slot, and therein is disposed with multiple conductive terminals. The contact part of conductive terminal is protruded out of the slot, so that FFC can be inserted into the slot, and the contact points of FFC can be joined on the contact part. The butt joint of terminal is exposed on the insulator body for inserting into the butt joint connector for electric connection. A metal case is covered on the insulator body, for touching the surface of FFC to prevent FFC from shedding off, and thereby every contact of FFC and every conductive terminal can contact each other steadily.
However, in the procedure of manufacturing the aforesaid connector, multiple terminals only touch the contact points of one side of FFC, and it causes much restriction while FFC is designed or assembled. Furthermore, when being contacted with multiple terminals, FFC tends to be affected by the stress and moment and thereby resulting in deformation. Besides, because the insulator body is thick, many materials will be wasted in a mold punching process. Though the metal case can be joined to FFC and prevent electromagnetic wave interfering, the designs of the iron case are usually so sophisticated that make manufacturing procedure complicated.